Unbeautiful
by typetwittertype
Summary: Based on the Epologue sorry for spelling in City of Ashes, when Jace tells Clary that he just wants to be her brother. This is how I think it should've gone. Song-fic. Clary's P.O.V R&R!


Unbeautiful

A Jace- Clary songfic

**(Sorry I haven't updated on Broken yet, still have no clue what I'm going to do with that. And there are like no reviews on my latest chapter, so I have no motivation!! But anyway, this is after Jace tells Clary he only wants to be her brother in City of Ashes. I really like this song and I hope you like this chapter. This is how I think it should've gone.)**

After Madeline left, Clary sat helplessly at the steps of the Museum looking at the horizon. She wished Jace hadn't left. She wished she could've been brave enough to say "Wait, I love you. I can't help but love you." And kiss him until he didn't argue back. But he didn't want her. Jace wanted someone who he could love without shame, who was brave, and beautiful. Someone who wasn't his sister.

_Don't hang up, Can't we talk? So confused it's like I'm lost. What went wrong, what made you go? Don't pretend you don't know. This is me I'm unchangeable. _

The sky darkened suddenly, and it started to lightly drizzle. Clary looked up to the heavens just watching the rain fall down on her and people who were calling cabs, trying to save themselves from the rain. She envisioned his golden eyes in the dimming light as the rain fell harder.

_When did we fall apart? Or did you lie from the start when you said it's only you? I was blind, such a fool. Thinking we were unbreakable._

Clary wanted to scream. She couldn't save her mom, she couldn't do anything right! She wasn't good enough for Jace, and she couldn't get her mind off of him. Her mind was made up- she was going to the Institute and she was _going_ to tell Jace how she felt, before it was too late.

_It was you and me against the world. And you promised me forevermore. Was it something that I said, was it something that I did? 'Cause I gotta know what made me un-beautiful. _

The rain poured harder and harder as Clary walked to the Institute in the freezing wetness of the night. She shivered pulling her jacket around her tighter. Wishing she had her paints, Clary thought about how she would have drawn this, with the poor lonely girl walking through the rain, her hair clinging to her head, her clothes soaked, but her determination showing through her face.

_I've been told what's done is done, to let it go and carry on. Deep inside I know it's true. I'm stuck in time, stuck on you. We were still untouchable._

Just a block left to go, she thought, and started to walk faster. She turned onto the block that the Institute was on. As soon as she did, Clary realized that something was waiting for her. Jace, she automatically thought, and her heart started to beat faster, her breath came in shallower. But as she got closer, she knew that it wasn't Jace- not unless Jace was six- foot tall, had metallic green hair, and looked down at her as if she were an early snack. A demon, Clary thought, like the one in Pandemonium, disguised as a human, just a really freaky one. It lunged at her.

_It was you and me against the world. And you promised me forevermore. Was it something that I said? Was it something that I did? 'Cause I gotta know what made me un-beautiful._

Clary tried to scream, but it was no use. The demon clamped his dirty, disgusting hand over her mouth and put a gag into it. "Valentine wants you alive." It hissed. Valentine. She tried to struggle against his huge body to no avail. He was too big, she thought hopelessly. Emotionally and physically drained, Clary gave up. With a sigh, she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name desperately.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up. 'Cause I'm only dreaming. Get out, get out, get out, get out. Get out of my head now. Because we're so much better altogether. Can't let go._

"She's stirring." Somebody said, their voice catching as if they were to cry of happiness. Clary opened her eyes slowly, and, as she did, her head pounded. "Drink this." The person, Isabelle, Clary finally realized, held a drink up to her. Obediently, Clary drank the bitter mixture. "Wh- what happened?" She asked, but her throat ached and her head still pounded. Isabelle sighed as if relieved that she was actually alive. "One of Valentine's demons attacked you right outside of the Institute. If you haven't realized, you're in the infirmary, by the way. Anyway, Jace saw you outside of his window… and I guess I should let him explain the rest." She said as Jace walked into the infirmary. Again, my heart started to beat double time and my breath came in swallow intakes.

_It was you and me against the world. And you promised me forevermore. Was it something that I said? Was it something that I did? 'Cause I gotta know what made me un-beautiful._

Isabelle left the room after a moment of awkward silence. Jace slowly walked to my bed in the infirmary. "Did you know that I saw you laying there unconscious in a demon's arms?" He said simply. "When I saw you I couldn't think anymore. I ran up to the demon thinking you were dead, thinking that I was too late and idiotic and stupid and I could never have you again." I looked down wondering if what he said was the truth or if he said all of these things out of guilt. "I pulled my seraph blade out and I couldn't help myself, I cut the demon into two splitting it into half. And again. And again. Until the demon was a bloody mess. But I had to keep going because he had killed you and wanted to bring you to Valentine. And I'm sorry that I was such an-" I sighed. "Jace. Are you… are you really saying these things because you mean them or do you just feel guilty?" It pained me to say them, and it seemed like it hurt Jace to hear them. "No… no, Clary I really love you and I'm sorry that I was such an asshole for… wait, I only…. What I mean is that if you want me, then I want you. But if you just want be to be your brother, then I will be."

_It was you and me against the world. And you promised me forevermore. Was it something that I said? Was it something that I did? 'Cause I gotta know what made me un-beautiful. Made me un-beautiful._

I swallowed. I thought about all of the people that I loved, that I would disgust if I went with Jace, but then I realized that everything that had happened with the demon was because she had lost Jace, and she felt lost without him. "I want you, only if you want me." Jace sighed with relief and immediately lost all of the worry and hurt that had been making up his features. Now he smiled and looked like a seventeen year old instead of a thirty year old. Someone who was carefree and had what he wanted in life. Then he kissed her and the whole room started to spin…

**(I love happy endings! Okay review, press the green button and write fifteen words- or more if you'd like- and review so I can be motivated. Peas and carrots!!! And I promise to try to update on Broken, if you review!!!!)**


End file.
